lego_dimensions_customsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ice World (Trigger Happy the Gremlin)
Ice World is a Venture: Breathtaking Fear level in LEGO Dimensions. Walkthrough Section One: Ice to Meet You! Make your way to the right until a giant ice block that blocks your path. Grow some moss as Tyler to climb up. Jump across the hole to the right and cross the platforms. Certain rickety platforms plummet to the iced water below. Station a knight atop the great fan and switch to one not on it. Pull the lever below; when the breeze blows, immediately switch to one of them, open the box, get a explosive, and hug the wall with the pit. Now that they have proper footing, send an explosive through the chasm, which slides down and tumbles over an ice block. The frosty brick breaks, freeing the items within. Jump up to the two other ice blocks and shove them off the edge as well. Notice the explosive confined within the ice. Crash an explosive into it, which sets off the explosive inside as well. Assemble all the loose pieces together now for a Winter Service Vehicle. As the name of the vehicle implies, you can now simply remove the giant wall of ice blocking your way. But first, run it into the small ice cubes lying next to the crimson air pump on the left. Place these new bricks on the air pump, then jump on the pump multiple times to inflate the bridge ladder to the left. The flattened bridge ladder allows you to drive the Snow Removal Vehicle across to the great icy wall. Park the snowplow on the platform, then pull the lever to elevate the plow up and batter down the ice clogging up the exit. Inside the skyscraper, place the missing tile in the checker patterned floor and move the lamp post along the path. When it reaches the end, the heat of the light bulb emanating from the lamp melts the ice blocking the wall. Cut through the ornately decorated entrance between the two penguin statues as Robert. Proceed into the next area, which turns out to be one mad and fun ride down a slippery iced slope. There are five flagged stations on the way down; if you can pass through each by the end, you earn a Mini Kit. This is no easy task! You have only this one shot (unless you restart the level). The last area should definitely be familiar if you have seen the film. First things first, a Mini Kit hovers high above the lower left of the area. Guide an explosive into the shiny circular object. You will need to set it so that the explosive runs repeatedly into the wall until it blows up, taking the object with it. Build a bouncy thing and leap straight up to grab it. The objective here is to direct the blasters into the four purple panels. Begin with the heat ray on the left. The other ray gun is currently locked down in an ice cube. The way to get around that involves getting red flagged in the spotlight. Once spotted, the Void Monsters barge in as well as drop an explosive on you. Stand on the ice cold gamma ray gun Popsicle, and the proximity of the detonation will clean the ice off the right hand ray. After all four violet panels have been activated, it is time for the grand finale! Go to the right to find a red and green switch situated far above an ordinarily reachable distance. Jump and grab hold. The silver ramp transforms into a step, allowing you to step up to the top floor. Wrap all the way around to the right to find zip lines. Have the Jacob Knights pull all eight of the crimson evers at the same time. Category:Levels Category:Venture Category:Venture Levels Category:Venture: Breathtaking Fear Category:Venture: Breathtaking Fear Levels Category:Customs by Trigger Happy the Gremlin Category:Custom characters by Trigger Happy the Gremlin